The present invention concerns display of signals by testing devices and pertains particularly to markers used in the calculation and display of band functions.
When using a Spectrum analyzer, it is sometimes desirable to measure power or power density within a particular frequency range. This has been accomplished, for example, by using two separate markers to define each edge of the band of interest. Once a band is marked out, the power within the band can be calculated. See, for example, Measurement Guide and Programming Examples, Agilent Technologies PSA Series Spectrum Analyzers, May 2002, Manufacturing Part Number: E4440-90063, available from Agilent Technologies, Inc., www.agilent.com.
In addition to band power, it is also desirable to measure marker noise. In the past marker noise measurement has been done with a fixed width that is not indicated to a user nor under user control.